The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
As mobile electronic devices become more and more ubiquitous, it is increasingly common for people to integrate such devices into their social lives.
Communications with friends and even meeting new friends can often be facilitated using mobile terminals. In this regard, there have been numerous Internet based and other services directed at integrating communication and socialization via mobile terminals. For example, certain applications such as texting, blogs, photoblogs, social bookmarking, podcasts, and numerous others, enable the sharing of information or expression between users of mobile electronic devices. Such applications often provide the ability to share information based on contact information (e.g., a phone number, email address or other address information) and/or status/interest maintained by users. However, when populating an address book with a new contact entry or contact information of an existing contact entry, a user may not be aware of the full scope of the contact information for a particular contact entry. For example, two users may only share a mobile number and remaining portions of the contact information (e.g., phone number, e-mail address, street address, alternate address information, employment information, etc.) for each respective user may not be filled in when corresponding new contact entries are created. Users also may not have the time or think to update contact information until a later time arises when such information would be desirable to have immediately at hand. Moreover, when a user inserts contact information in her address book, there could be a mistake (e.g., spelling mistake, false information, address formatting issue) there.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a mechanism by which at least some of the issues discussed above may be addressed.